I Really Like You
by HiddenHikari
Summary: Random Russia/China smut story. Human names used. Warning: Yaoi/boyXboy/guy-on-guy/ and lemons. Not to decriptive on lemons part though, sorry. But sexy and fun to write nonetheless, da! So...well...I suck at summeries...so just click this, okay?


A/N: In my story, 'da' is used as Ivan's sentence-ending-cute-ifier-thing, but if it is in _italics,_ then it is meant as the word 'yes' in Russian, da~! Unless the context around it is already in _italics,_ then it will be in _**bold italics**_**, **da~! ^J^ Just so you know~!

Also: YAY FOR RANDOM SMUT! I WAS REALLY BORED, DA~! …also, I have never written smut before, so I'm not guaranteeing it to be totally amazing, da…+sweat-drop+

----

Ivan snapped open his phone as it vibrated. He was texting his friend, Yao.

_Hi Ivan, aru~! _Yao texted.

_Hi, da~!_ Ivan sent back

They were both _immensely_ bored, so they were just going to chit-chat about whatever seemed fit at the time.

_Whatcha wanna talk about, aru?_ Yao asked; at the end of the text there was an emoticon that looked EXTREMLY bored.

_Um…well…we should go out on a date- er…out to lunch together, da~! _Ivan sent, he was either too lazy to press the backspace button on his phone to get rid of the unneeded 'date' or he secretly wanted Yao to know that he really meant to ask him on a date.

Either way, Yao either didn't realize it, or simply ignored it. _Okay! Sounds great to me, aru~!_

_Where do you want to go? _Ivan sent back excitedly, he was happy his invitation was accepted.

_I don't know, Chinese or Russian, you choose, aru~!_ Yao sent back immediately.

_I think we should eat Chinese cause Yao is Chinese, da~!_ At the end there a small face along the lines of '-^J^-'.

_Well…th-thank you, aru, but we could eat Russian too, plus I've never eaten Russian, aru…^_^_ Yao sent back.

_Well, it doesn't matter to me, as long as Yao is happy~! But if you really want to we can go to a Russian place, but you will have to drink vodka, da…O.o. _Ivan sent back, the face basically representing an unspoken question, "Can Yao handle vodka, da~?"

_But…but…I've never had vodka…um…um…are you sure? I don't know…well…o-okay, aru! _Yao sent, he really WASN'T sure about trying the drink…if you could call it that.

_It'll be okay, da~! ^J^ Yao can trust me, da~ !^J^ So, I'll be over to pick you up, in…about five minutes, __**da**__~? _He hit the 'send' button and closed his phone. He ran down the hall to tell Katyusha he would be leaving for a while, and not to tell Natalia he was out with Yao again.

The last time the girl had threatened to kill his 'boyfriend' so Ivan had to specifically explain to her that he and Yao were just friends, which they were. That wasn't a lie. Ivan wished it was. He wished they were more. He wished they were _much_ more.

He left his house and jumped in his car and drove the familiar road to Yao's house and picked up the small, Asian man. They drove, and laughed, and smiled the whole way to the restaurant.

They sat down at a table and looked at the menus. "I don't know what to get…" Yao complained, "I don't know if they have anything that I like, aru!"

Ivan tilted his head to the side and smiled, "Well, I always start out with vodka, first, da~!" He waved over a waiter and asked for a bottle of vodka.

The waiter looked from Ivan to Yao, "And…what will your…_boyfriend_ be having?" He asked, still looking at Ivan.

Yao blushed and mumbled, mostly to himself, "…we're not dating, aru…"

Of course, the waiter heard him, "Yes, of course your not…" He said, obviously not buying it.

"He'll have vodka too, da~!" Ivan turned from the waiter to Yao, "But in a glass, right, Yao?"

Yao looked down as he fumbled with his thumbs, "Yeah…I guess…" He perked up a little, "Do you have any…um…_Russian_ rice here, aru~?!" He asked.

The waiter looked a little stunned by the Chinese man's sudden outburst, "I…think so…Um…anything else?" He said turning his attention toward the Russian.

"Yes, I'll have whatever the special is today, da~!" Ivan said smiling and closing the menu and handing it back to the waiter.

"Excellent choice!" The man said before picking up both menus and leaving.

Ivan looked at Yao, "So, Yao…is it just me…or is…"

Yao cut in, "…this kinda like a date?" He said blushing.

"I was gonna ask if it was cold in here, but if you want it to be a date, then it can be, da~!" Ivan said mischievously.

Yao looked down, back to his twiddling thumbs, "I-I guess so…a-aru~…"

"Yao really likes me like that…da~? I didn't think you did, da…" Ivan said before he looked away from the other man.

Yao blushed, and closed his eyes, and nodded shyly.

Ivan looked INCREDIBLY happy at the site, "So…DOES YAO WANT TO BECOME WITH ME!?" He asked happily.

"Wh-what does that mean, aru~?" Yao asked.

Ivan leaned close to his ear. He whispered words that made Yao's whole face look like one of Romano's tomatoes.

"So? Become one?" Ivan asked, sitting back in his seat.

Yao was still for a few seconds before nodding slowly and blushing heavily.

"Good." Ivan said before picking Yao up and carrying him out of the restaurant.

The waiter came back a few minutes later, "Um…men? Hello?" The man called, "Oh well! More for me!" The man said before starting to down the vodka in IVAN's bottle.

Back in Yao's room he lay on his bed, Ivan sitting very dominantly on top of him.

"Ivan…are you sure, aru?" Yao asked looking up. Gold eyes met violet, and held the gaze for only a few seconds before Yao broke the gaze and looked away.

"I think the real question would be, little Yao, _are you ready?_" Ivan said staring down at the one below him.

Yao nodded slowly, but still nodded. Ivan crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Ivan licked Yao's lips, asking him to open them. Yao shyly parted his lips a bit to allow the Russian to slip in. Their tongues danced inside Yao's mouth before they finally parted, panting heavily.

Yao blushed and looked up at the man sitting on top of him. Ivan pulled him back down and started to kiss him on his neck. "You know Ivan…to be honest, I'm a little embarrassed, aru…I've never done anything like this before, aru…" Yao said, looking away.

"Well…if it makes you feel any better, I can start, _da_~?" Ivan said as he started to grind the two bodies together. Yao let out a soft moan and Ivan smiled, loving the sound Yao had made.

"I-Ivan!" Yao called out quietly. Ivan couldn't wait any longer. He started working at the smaller man's pants. Once he got them off, he started working at Yao's shirt. Yao realized what was happening, and started pulling with both his hands and feet at Ivan's pants. It was only a few moments before they were both stark naked.

Yao looked up at his lover, "You know, I'm not very sure about this anymore, aru…I mean…wasn't today our first date?" He asked.

Ivan stared down at him, "But, I have loved Yao since I first saw him. And…Yao has loved me since he first met me, too, _da_~?" Ivan asked.

Yao thought for a second, "I-I think- I think so...but-" Yao answered.

"So what are you afraid of, da~? The pain only lasts a minute or two, and then you will have all the pleasure in the world!" Ivan chirped happily.

"O-okay…I-I trust you, Ivan…" Yao said before Ivan crashed their lips together in another passionate kiss.

Ivan positioned himself at Yao's entrance, and looked at him pleadingly; he figured it would be nice to ask first…

After getting the almost non existent nod from Yao, Ivan started to push in.

"AHH!" Yao screamed, hands gripping tightly at the bed sheets. His back arching and hips bucking up for more.

Ivan laughed a little before a loud moan escaped his lips. He pushed all the way in.

For Yao, the pain was now all gone; all that was left was the sweet after pleasure.

Ivan started to pull out slowly, and just when Yao thought it was over, Ivan pushed back in a second time, not at painful as the first. He did this a third, then a fourth, after the fifth Yao lost count. He didn't really care, it just _felt so good!_

"Ivan!" He screamed, "I-I think I'm gonna--!" Yao cried out before starting his orgasm. And Ivan wasn't far behind him. They collapsed next to each other on the bed; they lay there staring into one another's eyes.

"Ivan…?" Yao asked, cuddling up next to the Russian.

"Yes, Yao?" Ivan asked, wrapping an arm around the smaller man.

"I-…I-…um…really like you, aru…" Yao said, backing out of his original declaration of _love…_

"I love you, too, Yao." Ivan said, understanding his original intentions, before drifting off into a dream-filled sleep.

Yao blushed and closed his eyes and fell asleep, too.

----

A/N: So…how was it? Please review! Please? They keep me writing more stories, da~! …although…I think this may be my last smut story…I can't write PWP……at least…I can't write PWP very well, da…


End file.
